Juguemos a ser héroes
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: "¿Y si jugamos a ser héroes?" Me preguntas con los ojos brillosos. Justo como lo hacías a los nueve años. Sin previo aviso te abrazo y tu respondes sin entender el porqué esta acción "Por supuesto, Buttercup...Juguemos a ser héroes" Fic dedicado a Luis Carlos.


**Juguemos a ser héroes.**

_**Dedicado a Luis Carlos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Park no me pertenece.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Estoy solo, estoy por mi cuenta, ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito, Butters.<em>

Fue divertido jugar a ser súper héroes cuando sólo teníamos nueve años de edad. Fue divertido correr por casi todo el pueblo con nuestros ridículos trajes; parecíamos unos pequeños tontuelos: Tu con la cabeza cubierta con algo que estaba forrado de aluminio y yo con un patético traje con los calzoncillos de fuera. Era estúpido pero aún así fue una hermosa experiencia y algo difícil de olvidar.

¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Dónde quedó el inocente, ingenuo y tierno niño que fuiste alguna vez? ¿Por qué cambiaste de manera tan repentina? Lo tenías todo; te dejaste manipular por esa molesta voz en tu mente...enloqueciste. No era necesario destruir todo lo que encontrarás a tu alrededor, es imposible encontrar la felicidad entre la miseria de los demás. Te lo digo yo.

¿Te volviste ciego? ¿Has olvidado a las personas que siempre te han querido y sin embargo lastimaste? Tenías el control, Butters. Debiste deshacerte de ese monstruo en tu cabeza. Debiste ignorar a las malas compañías. Debiste creerme.

_Nunca es demasiado tarde para contar con tus bendiciones y no con tus defectos..._

Finalmente te encuentro. Estás recostado en el frío pavimento; con tu fiel armadura casi destruida en su totalidad, con rasguños y heridas en todo tu cuerpo y un hilo de sangre saliendo de tus labios. Me acerco y tomo tu mano. Has salvado a la humanidad. Tu otro yo había desaparecido. Volviste a ser Butters, mi mejor amigo.

Mis compañeros también se acercan contigo y la gran mayoría están en un mar de lágrimas al ver tu estado. Te disculpas de cada uno de nosotros, especialmente conmigo. No tengo nada de que disculparte, amigo. Fuiste usado por mentes enfermas de todos modos.

Tu hora de partida ha llegado. Tu respiración se vuelve cada vez más pesada y tu vista se va nublando poco a poco. No quiero que te vayas, aún quiero jugar a ser héroes contigo.

Tus párpados lograron cerrarse para siempre. Me sueltas la mano debido a tu fuerza ahora inexistente. Los chicos dejan salir toda su tristeza por medio del llanto y los gritos, incluyéndome ¿Ahora qué haré?

...

Han pasado tres meses y no he dejado de recordarte y llorar por ti. Ni Bradley ni Lexus han sufrido tanto a comparación de mi. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo. Mi compañero de casi toda la vida. Sé que se escucha muy marica, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ahora soy más inútil que un vaso sin contenido. No sé si mis padres siguen aún con vida, Karen no está aquí. Ella se fue a rehacer su vida. Me siento solo... abandonado, ¿Así te sentías tu, Butters?

Aquí estoy yo; Sentado en la solitaria cocina bebiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, con el cabello enredado, golpes por doquier, largas ojeras y con un olor insoportable debido al cigarrillo...y pensar que alguna vez fui un ejemplo a seguir. No soy más que escoria actualmente.

Una luz blanca y extraña penetra cierta parte de la cocina. Levanto la mirada y entrecerrando los ojos logro ver una silueta humana. Ante esto quedo atónito. Estaba asustado e impresionado. Me acerco con el esfuerzo de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido o entrar en pánico. A casi cuatro pasos de llegar a esa extraña silueta se acerca hacia mi y me toma de la mano sintiendo una calidez en mi cuerpo que por increíble que parezca logró calmarme.

Y entonces supe de quién se trataba. Eras tu, mi gran amigo.

"Hola Kenny" Me dijiste con esa dulce sonrisa que te caracterizaba. Con solo escuchar ese "hola" mi depresión se esfumaba con rapidez.

"Leo..." Respondí en un susurro. Aún me costaba mucho trabajo creerlo.

"Kenny, por favor no sigas sufriendo por mi. No hay sentido en tu tristeza, continúa con tu vida."

"N-no puedo...te he extrañado mucho"

"Créeme que yo también. Pero no quiero que te hagas el mismo daño que yo me hice. Existe un mundo exterior, explóralo. No quiero verte en este estado"

"No sé que hacer..."

Das un largo suspiro "¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" Asiento con la cabeza. "Une tu vida con la de Lexus. Ella también está sufriendo y necesita a alguien...sé que tu puedes ayudarme."

"Tra-trataré"

"Kenny... también otra cosa" Dices mientras posas tu mano en mi hombro izquierdo "¿Y si jugamos a ser héroes?" Me preguntas con los ojos brillosos. Justo como lo hacías a los nueve años.

Sin responderte te abrazo y tu respondes el gesto aunque no logras comprender el porque ésta acción.

Estaba por estallar de felicidad...

"Por supuesto, Buttercup...Juguemos a ser héroes.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá te haya gustado este pequeño regalo, Luis :D<strong>

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
